Summer Lovin'
by Lord Nune
Summary: It's summer break for Hollywood Arts, and the kids go on vacation to Beck's beach house. What adventures will be had? And who will find love? Story written in collaboration with CatHeartsU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This was just an idea that popped into my head a few days ago, so I decided to give it a try. CatHeartsU will also be writing this with me, and we will alternate chapters. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**I do not own anything but my own character Richard.**

**Chapter 1 **

"Alright children, I'll see you tomorrow."

I grabbed my bag and exited Sikowitz's classroom, deposited a book or two into my locker, and headed to lunch. Once I reached the Asphalt Café, I grabbed a slice of pizza and made my way to our regular table.

"What's up guys?" I asked Andre and Tori.

"Not a whole bunch man, just talking with Tori about a project." Andre replied.

I nodded as Beck and Jade sat down.

"I can't believe you flirted with that girl right in front of me!" Jade screamed.

"Jade, all I did was hold the door open for her."

Jade just rolled her eyes, "Sure… I saw how you looked at her."

I just sighed quietly to myself. They had gone back to fighting all the time again. Sometimes I myself questioned if having feelings for Jade was a smart idea. A few seconds later, Cat, Robbie, and Katie sat down.

"Hey Richard", Katie said. "What's up?"

"Not much, just enjoying this pizza while listening to the latest argument between Beck and Jade." I said.

The rest of lunch consisted of Cat telling her random stories about her brother and talk of the fast approaching summer break. As the bell rang for the end of lunch, Jade stormed off with Beck not far behind, argument still going, which left the rest of us to walk towards our lockers.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Tori asked.

"I have a show I am playing." I said.

"Ooh, where is it at?" Cat asked.

"It's at Karaoke Dokie. They do a live show every Wednesday."

"I want to come!" Robbie said.

That was echoed by everyone else. I was happy they could make it, since they were all busy last time.

"Alright, show begins at seven." I said.

Everyone nodded and went off in different directions, and after what felt like minutes the day was over. I was about to walk out the doors when I saw Beck and Jade over by Beck's locker, so I decided to go invite them to my show.

"Hey Beck, hey Jade. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to my show tonight. It's at seven at Karaoke Dokie."

Beck smiled and nodded, "Yeah man, I'll be there."

Jade just shrugged, "Maybe".

Beck gave her a look, which she returned with a fierce look of anger. I really didn't want to hear another argument, so I just nodded and turned to leave.

"Alright, I will see you tonight."

(Fast forward to show)

"Thank you. I have one more song for y'all" I said to the cheering crowd. As I began to think of what to play, I scanned the crowded building. It wasn't till my eyes reached the back of the room that I saw Jade.

"Alright, this song goes out to a special someone."

_**AN: I do not own this song**_

Cottonwood fallin' like snow in July  
Sunset, riverside, 4 wheel drives  
In a tail light circle

Roll down the windows, turn it on up  
Pour a little crown in a dixie cup  
Get the party started

Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
Hey, I'm a little drunk on you  
And high on summertime

If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9  
Tippin' n' spillin' that home-made wine  
On your tied up T-shirt  
Every little kiss is drivin' me wild  
Throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire  
Good god almighty

Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
Hey, I'm a little drunk on you  
And high on summertime

Let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker  
And when it gets a little bit hotter  
We'll take it off on out in the water

Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
Hey, I'm a little drunk on you  
And high on summertime

Yeah, I'm a little drunk on you

After playing the last few chords, I looked up to see the crowd cheering again and my friends giving me a standing ovation. Jade was also cheering, but appeared to be leaving quickly. After grabbing my guitar and music, I saw everyone gathering outside. As they saw me approaching, they all ran up and gave me a big group hug.

"Dang man, that was awesome. We need to jam sometime." Andre said.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. Country isn't my thing, but you made it cool." Beck said.

After all the "congratulations" and "good jobs" were spoken, Tori said, "Well I'm starving. Who wants to go get something to eat?"

Everyone agreed and we all got in our cars. As I put it in drive, my pearphone buzzed.

_*1 new message*_

I opened it, and I was unable to hide my smile.

_From: Jade West_

_You did a good job._

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed and will continue reading. Second chapter written by CatHeartsU will be up very soon. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**Hey guys! I'm Cat and I'm the co-writer to this story! **

**My character, Katie, is a leading role. I hope you love her and grow to love her as much as I do. And to all of you, think of Katie as a petite version of Julianne Hough.**

**Bold **is Beck singing

_Regular italics_ is Katie singing

_**Bold italics**_ is both

**On with Chapter 2!**

Katie's POV

I really love Karaoke Dokie.

Ever since Cat's parents bought the place from that shitty owner, everything had gotten bigger and better than it ever had before.

Richard had just finished singing when they had called Beck and I's name.

Beck got into Hollywood Arts because of his acting skills, but he can sing a little on the side. I however, got in because of singing and playing the guitar. Maybe that's why I like Beck more than I really should. I know were best friends and all, but this thing that we have is definitely more than just the typical best friend relationship. And no, I am not talking about friends with benefits here. I'm talking about love, definitely love.

Beck grabbed the guitar by the stage as I sat on the stool. He handed it to me, and I spoke.

"Hey guys! I'm Katie and this is Beck. We're going to be singing Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. Hope you like it."

I strummed the first chords and began to sing softly.

_All I knew_

_This morning when I awoke_

_Is I know something now_

_Know something now I didn't before_

_And all I've seen _

_Since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes, your freckles, and your smile_

_In the back of my mind_

_Making me feel bad_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
_

Beck started to chime in with me in the most beautiful way possible.

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
__**I just wanna know you know you know you**_

_**Cause all I know is we said hello**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is simple name**_

_**And everything has changed **_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**And everything has changed**_

I strummed a bit more as the crowd started to cheer. Now it was Beck's turn for a solo.

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**

**And I'll take them down **

**Take them down**

**And open up the door for you**

His voice faded as mine came charging in.

_And all I feel_

_In my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind_

_Making up for lost time_

_Taking flight, making me feel like_

And the crowd was roaring as we flew into the bridge.

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you**_

_**And all I know is we said hello**_

_**And your eyes looking like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name **_

_**And everything has changed**_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know is a simple name **_

_**And everything has changed**_

Beck and I gazed into each other's eyes, never losing feeling throughout the song.

_**Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind**_

We came back with alternating parts. _  
_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_  
_And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

All I know is we said "Hello"  


_So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is the new found grace  
All my days I know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed _

The crowd went wild as Beck and I stood up and hugged each other violently.

"We did it!" Beck yelled as I giggled along. He was a really tall guy compared to me. At five foot three, the only person who seemed short was Cat, as Cat is five foot two. Beck however, is six foot three, a whole foot taller than me.

He embraced me and hugged me tightly around my back.

"Ouch!" I squealed. I forgot about that bruise.

My family is pretty messed up. My brother Wes is already moved out, while my sisters, Julianne and Ariel, and I are stuck under a roof with our alcoholic father. My mom died back when I was thirteen, Wes was around seventeen, Ariel was just nine, and Julianne was about four. My father blamed me for her dying, which is retarded besides the fact that I was the only one in the car with her.

He's been beating me ever since. My sisters are never hurt; fortunately, he never lays a finger on them. Wes is trying to get custody of the girls. But until then, we're stuck in that damn house.

"Did I hurt you?" Beck said concerned and lifted up my shirt to reveal the purple and green bruise.

"Oh my god Katie! Are you okay? How'd this happen?" He echoed.

"Oh you know how clumsy I am. I fell down the stairs."

"Sure you did."

"I did I swear!"

"Well what did you land on?" Beck questioned. _Shit_.

I started to walk over to the gang who was pleading for us to hug them.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay guys, Lord Nune here. Here is chapter three, where we are going to get our first look of the main idea of the story, which is the summer vacation trip. I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to drop a review.**

Chapter 3

It was lunch time at Hollywood Arts, and it was also the day before the day school got out for the summer. All of the students were buzzing with excitement, talking about their plans and vacations. At our table, we were discussing what we could do for fun.

"Does anybody have any idea on what we could do?" Beck asked.

"Its got to be something good. After all, it is the last summer we have before graduation and going all different directions." I said.

After a few seconds of thought in silence, Cat began to open her mouth, but was interrupted by Jade.

"No Cat, we are not going to Disney Land."

"We could go to the beach." Andre said.

"Or we could possibly go on a cruise, or maybe the Caribbean Islands?" Katie said.

Everyone spent about the next thirty seconds thinking of ideas, when suddenly it looked like the light bulb in Becks head went off.

"That gives me an idea. My family has a beach house in Destin, Florida. We can all stay there for the summer. Let me just text my dad real quick and ask him."

As Beck went to typing on his phone, the rest of us went back to eating and making small talk about school and plans for senior year. Shortly after, Beck's phone rang and he looked down at it momentarily before returning his gaze back to the rest of us.

"Alright, it's all set. We can go. Everyone meet at my house tomorrow to discuss details. Also, you should probably go ahead and double check with your parents tonight."

Everyone agreed and the bell rang, sending us our separate ways.

"Richard, dinner is ready."

As I heard my dad call from downstairs, I put my guitar down and headed to the dinner table. My dad was seated at the head of the table, with me on one side and his girlfriend, Amanda, on the other side.

"So son, how is the end of school coming?"

I swallowed my bite of steak and replied, "So far, so good. I am just ready for summer."

"Do you have any plans?" Amanda asked me.

"Actually, I was just about to ask you about that. So, my friend Beck has a beach house in Florida, and I wanted to double check it was alright with you if I went."

My dad thought for a second, and finally said, "Sure, I don't see why not. Just be safe please."

I promised him I would, and we finished eating dinner. After helping pick up and put away dishes, I returned upstairs and shot off a quick message to Beck letting him know it was okay for me to go. I got a reply a few seconds later saying to meet at his house at six tomorrow. After checking the slap, I laid out my clothes for the last day of school and fell asleep shortly after.

The last day of school went by fairly quickly. Sikowitz threw a small party for his favorite students during lunch, and soon we were leaving Hollywood Arts for the summer. I went home and went ahead and packed a few things I would be bringing with me, such as my guitar, music notebook, and Pearpod, and put them in my truck. After watching a little TV, I noticed it was getting close to six, so I drove over to Beck's.

"Hey guys", I stated as I walked in and sat down between Tori and Cat. Beck walked in a few seconds later.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's talk about the plan for tomorrow. It is a little over a day's drive from here, so I was thinking that if everyone could leave here, pack, and come back we would leave first thing in the morning."

Everyone agreed on the plan, and Robbie was the next to speak.

"What are we going to do about driving? Also, what are we driving?"

Beck looked over to me before speaking again.

"My plan was to bring the RV. Is it cool if we pull it with your truck? To answer your other question Robbie, we could swap drivers every three or four hours or so, and have another person riding in the ruck with the driver."

"Yeah man, we can use my truck. Who is going to be driving first?" I asked.

"I will take first shift, and we will go from there."

Everyone nodded and left to get their things. I got back home, packed enough clothes to last me the summer, said goodbye to Dad and Amanda, and returned to Becks. Beck, Andre, and I hooked up the RV to the truck and we all watched the Little Mermaid, which Cat picked out. After the movie ended, Tori checked her phone.

"It's getting pretty late guys. If we are leaving early tomorrow morning, it may be good for us to get some sleep."

Everyone agreed and prepared for bed. As I set up my pallet and closed my eyes, I could only think of how much fun this summer was going to be.

**I hope you liked it. I apologize for the shortness. It seemed no matter what I could do, it wouldn't get any longer. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
